Against All Odds
by arlf
Summary: The sequel to "My Promise".


**A/N: **I have been getting e-mails saying that some people have favored my first oneshot, _My Promise. _Thank you so much for the feedback!

Now, I feel that _My Promise _has been a bit of a cliff hanger, so I decided to write a sequel! (yay!) So here it is, the sequel to _My Promise, Against All Odds._ I hope you guys enjoy! (Oh and maybe leave a little review as well? *nudge nudge*)

Against All Odds

**Peeta's POV**

2 weeks. We have been in this lonely, dismal, wretched place for 2 weeks. We have been here for _far too long. _I could not stand the sight of this place anymore. Even the smell is all too familiar to me now – a strong stench of blood mixed with roses. It makes my stomach turn in knots and my head throb out of my skull. _I hate it._

I lift my head up into the open sky to look at the beautiful stars I have so wanted to stare at, to picture the beautiful meadow I once have been at. Instead I stare out into an open nothingness. _This is hopeless, _I think, shaking my head. Feeling defeated and worn out, I drop my gaze and stare at the group of people huddled by the fire Katniss made. _Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire._ They're sleeping now, and looking at their faces while asleep floods my body with relief. They look so peaceful, so calm that it's impossible to think that we're locked in this type of situation: the Games. The Hunger Games - where 24 people are dumped into an arena and are forced to fight to the death until only one person remains: _the victor_. Well in our case, the back-to-back victor since we already are victors. This game is, of course, crafted by the ingenious mind of our dear President Snow for the very special Third Quarter Quell. Note the sarcasm for my endearment.

There are six of us now: Katniss, Finnick, Johanna, Beetee, Wiress and myself. We found Johanna, Beetee and Wiress after the poison fog happened; right after Mags sacrificed herself for Katniss' and my safety. Finnick was devastated, he cried the whole night after Mags died. _I'm so, so, so sorry, Finnick. _I remember Katniss comforting Finnick. _Don't apologize Katniss, it's not your fault. _Finnick said with red, puffy eyes, his voice thick with emotion.

The six of us have been inseparable ever since. We're allies now, and promised that whatever happens, we would leave no one. Katniss was pretty hesitant about it at first, but when I told her that we didn't have any choice, she politely obliged. _Typical Katniss. _I smile at the memory.

I see Finnick stirring now. After a while he wakes up, breathing heavily.

"Nightmares?" I ask him.

He looks at me, unsure. "Yeah, they were bad. Worse even, than the ones I had before." He says, rubbing his eyes and wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Wanna talk about it? It helps, although not a lot, but it helps." I say. "It's—"I trail off.

Finnick is curious now; he walks up to me and sits by the log opposite me. "It's what?"

I clear my throat. "It's what Katniss and I did on the train on the way to the Capitol, you know, whenever we had nightmares. We talked. It helped." I say.

Finnick nods his head as if thinking about it.

"Sometimes if Katniss wasn't around, I painted. It helped too...It's therapeutic, in a way." I continue.

"Yeah, I heard you were a great painter. Watched it on the news." Finnick acknowledges. I smile.

"Not really, but thanks." I say.

"What do you paint, anyway?"

"Mostly scenes from the first Games we were at." I say. "It's horrid, really. I showed it to Katniss one time and she said she hated it, but she said it was extraordinary, that I was a good painter."

"Oh" is all that Finnick could say, a small smile tugging on the corners of his lips.

"Yeah, it's crazy." I say. I shake my head slightly. My smile falters.

"I can only imagine." Finnick says, the small smile also disappearing from his face. "I'm sorry, man."

"Sorry for what?" I ask him. "You didn't do anything wrong, don't blame yourself." I smile, patting his shoulder. He stays silent.

"You're a good man." He says.

"Thanks. You are, too."

"Thank you."

A long pause, and then Finnick clears his throat, breaking the silence.

"You died. And Annie," he frowns, "Annie died too."

I stare at him questioningly.

"My nightmare. That was my nightmare." He adds. I nod. "It was gruesome, Peeta, it-it was...I- I can't—"he stops. He is crying now, and I can't do anything except to awkwardly pat his back. I don't know how to comfort him, but I do know how he feels, and I can't help but feel sympathetic; I couldn't live if Katniss dies as well. It is just a killer thought. He looks at me, eyes puffy, and then sniffs. "You said you wanted Katniss to win?" He asks; his voice thick. I stare at him, and nod. "Well we better have something planned to get her out of here." He utters. I am floored.

"Bu-but how about Annie?" I ask him, stuttering.

"I'd much rather die than to not live without her, Peeta." I nod. "You know how it is, don't you?" He asks. I nod again. "I just can't live if Annie dies." I do know how it feels, and every time I think about Katniss dying, it feels like I'm being stabbed in the heart multiple times. Turns out Finnick thinks the same way about Annie too.

"But why do you think that way? You know, Annie dying?" I ask him.

"I don't know, Peeta. I guess my nightmares got the best of me." He says. "It made me feel paranoid, my nightmares." He adds.

"Oh." I mutter.

"Yeah." Short pause. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's plan this thing out." He finally says, slapping my back. And we do.

Soon after, everyone except Katniss wakes up. We let them in on the plan as well. The sun is up now, but the cool air overpowers the warmth; we don't have much time until Katniss wakes up.

"Well," Johanna says after we finish talking, "that was a genius plan." Finnick and I smile at each other. "I just hope it all works out." She clears her throat. "Here's to saving Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire!" Johanna raises her right hand as if gesturing "cheers!" We raise our hands as well. "May the odds be _ever _in our favour!" Johanna continues. Just then Katniss wakes up. She looks confused.

"What's going on? Did I miss something?" She asks, turning her head to me.

"Nothing, nothing's going on sweetheart. Did you have a good sleep?" I say, walking up to her now.

She looks surprised at my used term of endearment, but she shakes it off. "Yeah, no nightmares." She says, staring at my face.

"No nightmares." I confirm, holding her hands. Long pause.

"Did you get any sleep at all, Peeta?" She finally asks, cupping my face with her hands. I'm pretty sure she sees me turning beet red.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah I did. No worries." I smile. _Liar._

"Are you sure? Your eye bags look huge!" She chuckles. I laugh with her.

"Yes, don't worry about me, I'm fine." I kiss her in the forehead. She turns beet red as well, but frowns afterwards. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing, I'm just tired." She shakes her head.

"Okay. Go back to sleep if you want to." I say. "Everything is going to be fine, Katniss." I assure her as I make my way to Beetee and Wiress. She nods.

**Katniss' POV**

_Something is going on here, _I think. Peeta's acting really strange right now—with him calling me sweetheart, and kissing my forehead. It's so unlike him, and he looks incredibly cheerful. And so do the others. They're smiling at me, even Johanna. I'm pretty sure she hates me, but now she's smiling at _me_ like an idiot.

"What's wrong?" Peeta asks after kissing my forehead. I blush, but frown afterwards.

"Nothing, I'm just tired." I assure him.

"Okay. Go back to sleep if you want to." Short pause. "Everything's going to be fine, Katniss." He says, walking over to Beetee and Wiress now. I just nod.

"Hey Katniss!" Finnick walks up to me and sits beside me. He gives me a handful of berries. I pop them into my mouth. I didn't realize how famished I was until I ate the berries. I wanted more, so I look at him as if asking for more. He gets the hint. "Wait here, I'll go get us some more."

I smile at him, "Thanks, Finn."

"No problem, Kat." He says. "Can I call you Kat?" He asks, turning back to face me, smiling.

I raise my eyebrows, but nod my head. "Of course, yeah. Can I call you Finn?"

"Yeah, whatever floats your boat, bud. Besides, you already called me that before asking." He says as he makes his way to the basket of berries. I tilt my head questioningly.

_What is going on with these people?_ I think to myself. _What the fuck have I missed? _I'm anxious now. I need an answer, or answers for that matter. Finnick comes back with another handful of berries. He gives them to me.

"Finn?" I start, clearing my throat.

"Yes, Kat?" He says in a sing-song way.

"What's going on? Why are you all acting so strange around me?" I say, my voice suddenly turning serious. This takes Finnick's attention.

"What? Nothing's going on, kid. Like what Peeta said, don't worry, okay?" He says smoothly. I nod. _Useless. I can't squeeze out any information from him yet, _I think. I'll try again later.

Moments after, Peeta comes back with a piece of groosling leg.

"Well, I should go grab more berries to eat. See you guys later!" Finnick exclaims.

"Okay, you take care!" I say. He lifts his right hand up in the air and sticks up his thumb. Peeta gives me the groosling leg.

"Eat this, I know you're hungry." He says. "I heard your stomach growling while you were asleep," he chuckles as he sits down beside me. I playfully slap his arms. He catches my hands before I could do so.

"I'm sorry I'm hungry all the time, I was born in the seam. Not much to eat around there," I say and quickly regret it. Peeta frowns and carefully lets go of my hands. _You're so stupid, Katniss!_ "Peeta, I'm sorry I—"I trail off, not knowing what to say. _Damn it!_

"No, no. It's okay, Katniss. I understand." He says; his voice sad. "I-I have to go help the others look for food. Meanwhile, you stay here. Be safe." He continues.

"Peeta I'd like to help too," I protest. He shakes his head.

"No. Don't be stubborn. You need to rest, Katniss. For the baby." He says with an authoritative voice. Right. I completely forgot about the baby. I nod my head and sit back down. _This is so frustrating! _I think, and so I just sit by the fire I made last night. It still has small flames blazing around it, so I decide to roast a groosling leg just in case I get hungry while waiting for them. It is unbelievably cold today, so I curl myself in a ball with a blanket and wait patiently for Peeta and the others to come back.

A few hours later all of them come back with food in tow. Lots of food, actually. They all look flushed and tired. Who wouldn't get tired? This day has been extremely cold. Peeta sits beside me, looking more exhausted than ever. He doesn't look like he had enough or even any sleep at all last night. "Peeta," I start, he looks at me with those blue eyes that I love. I almost get lost in them, but I quickly regain control.

"Yes, Katniss?" He says lovingly, still staring at me. Ugh. I hate it when he does that, but love it all the same. Does that even make sense? I don't know. I'm confused. I tend to confuse myself all the time.

"Peeta did you sleep at all last night? Tell me the truth." I demand.

"Yeah, yes I did. I already told you, didn't I?" He averts my gaze.

"Yes, but you don't look like you did." I take his face with my hands, turning it to face me. "Come on, you need to rest, it's my turn to watch now anyway." He hesitates. "Peeta!" I yell at him, and quickly clap my mouth with my hands. Ugh. I can't do anything normal today. It must be the hormones.

He looks at me with puppy dog eyes and pouts. _Oh my goodness, does this boy never run out of antics? _"Katniss, can I at least eat first before going to sleep? I'm starving." _Wow, stupid Katniss. Of course you have to feed him, after all, he brought you food. _

"Shit," I chuckle, "yes, yeah, you could eat. Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Peeta, I-I forgot." I'm still chuckling as I hand him the piece of groosling leg I roasted while they were away.

"It's all right. Thanks, Katniss." He beams. He manages to finish it in a record time of one minute. _Wow he's really hungry._

"You're welcome. Okay you need to rest now." I say after he eats, but he hesitates. "Peeta!" I raise my voice again.

"Okay, okay I will," he finally obliges, raising both of his hands as if to surrender to the peacekeepers, "but wake me up if something weird happens, okay?" He says.

"I will."

"Promise?" He's such a kid.

"Okay, I promise!" I scowl. "Besides, Finnick and the others are still awake. No worries."

His eyebrows crease. "It's not enough. Hmm. Here, hold out your pinky finger for me, will you?" He says. I hold them out. "Pinky promises are legit, so you do not, at _any cost,_ break them. Okay?" He hooks his pinky finger to mine. He's staring at me again. _Stop it. Stop staring at me with your beautiful pair of blue eyes you idiot._

"Okay, I promise." I'm annoyed now, but he tickles me. I laugh lightly, he laughs as well.

"There. That's the smile I've been waiting for days," he says victoriously, holding out his hands.

There's that warmth forming inside me again, like the sensation I had when I kissed him a few days ago, after he told me he wanted to give everything up for me, for my family, for Gale. It's astounding how this boy is ready to give up his life for _me,_ of all people. But the thought of him dying just makes me feel uneasy and aghast. I can't let the boy with the bread die. Not for me. I need _him _to stay alive.

After that emotional conversation I can't help but to feel something more for this boy, something more than companionship. _Stop it, Katniss._ I slightly shake my head to keep the thought away. The memory is upsetting, but I manage to mirror his smile—a real smile.

He makes himself feel comfortable now as he slips into my sleeping bag, yawning and stretching his arms as he does so.

"Okay, enough chit-chat mister smartypants and go to sleep." I kiss his forehead as I pull the blanket over him. "Goodnight Peeta." I feel like a mother tucking in her child to bed.

He smiles that sweet smile again—the one that warms me up inside, giving my stomach tingling sensations. "Goodnight, sweetheart." He manages to whisper before exhaustion pulls him under. _Would you stop being so sweet, please? I'm dying here. _Hypothetically, of course.

I smile inwardly to myself. "Goodnight, sweetheart." I whisper back to him after he drifts off to a deep slumber.

I don't know why I did it, but I kiss him again, this time on his cheeks. It just feels so natural, kissing Peeta. No feeling of pretense.

Finnick is staring at us now, smiling from ear to ear, so does Johanna and the others. "What?" I ask them.

"Nothing, kid. Let's just go back to watch, shall we?" Finnick says, laughing at me now. I swear he is like the big brother I never had, he always teases me with Peeta. It's annoying at times, I have to admit, but I don't care now. At least we have him for a guide.

"Okay. We shall." I chuckle.

**Peeta's POV**

I wake up the next morning, feeling renewed. I've forgotten how a good night's sleep actually felt like until now. _No nightmares. _

I open my eyes. The sun is high up, and I have to blink a few more times to adjust to the sun's brightness. Just as I manage to wake myself fully, I feel someone shifting beside me. I look over my shoulder and smile as I take on the image of this beautiful girl—amid all the scars and bruises— sleeping, _my_ beautiful girl: _Katniss Everdeen._

I sit up carefully now, so as not to disturb Katniss in her sleep. I take a look around and I see our group huddled together in deep stupor again. I don't blame them, though; yesterday was very tiring mainly because of the incredibly cold weather. But now it is sweltering hot. I swear the gamemakers are trying to kill all of us at once. It makes sense, after all, because we have been in this arena for too long now, and they just want this all to be over and done with. I'm sure the people in the Capitol can't stand the sight of us anymore. I sit in silence as I wait for them to wake up.

The sound of the canon startles me. _Another victor dead. _I try to count how many people there are left. Ten? Nine? I don't know; I lost count after Mags died. And then a sickening thought creeps through me: _What if we are the only ones left, the six of us? _I gulp. _No, it can't be, at least not yet._ I quickly shake the thought off my mind and I glance around again to see if the canon boom made an impression on any of my allies, but no one flinches. After all, there is no point in waking them up for this. I don't even want to know who died.

Moments after the canon sounded, I see fog moving in slowly from the view in front of me. It continues to advance at a steady pace. Tendrils reach forward and then curl like fingers, as if they are pulling the rest behind them. As I watch, I feel the hairs on my neck begin to rise. Goosebumps. Something's wrong with this fog. The progression of the front line is too uniform to be natural. And if it's not natural . . .

_Shit. No. Not again._

A nauseating sweet smell begins to creep its way through my nostrils as I reach for the others—shaking, shouting for them to wake up.

In the few seconds it takes to wake them, I begin to blister.

"Wake up! Come on, let's go! Run!" I shout at them, shaking their shoulders to wake them up.

Finnick wakes up first, holding his trident, ready to counter enemies as they come. But there are no enemies. He realizes it at once, and he props Wiress—still half asleep—on his shoulders. Katniss is up now as well, bow and arrows at the ready.

"What is it? What is it?" She yells in bewilderment.

"Fog. The same kind that killed Mags. Hurry, Katniss!" I urge. She obliges. "Let's go!" I screech at the others.

"What is it?" Johanna asks.

"Poisonous fog, like the one from before. Go on, we have no time! I'll be right behind you!" I push to keep her moving. "Let's go, Beetee!"

I'm the last one to leave our refuge; the place where we have been safe for the past few days, where we gathered all our food. _Our food!_ I did not think any further as I scramble back to our shelter. I calculate the distance of the fog from where the food is stacked, and figured that I might still make it.

"Peeta! Peeta come back!" Katniss' screams are barely audible now as I make my way back to the spot where our food is. I didn't even know I could run this fast, I guess it's the adrenaline that keeps me going. I reach the spot, and I take everything my resource pack can hold and rush over to where my allies are.

I look back at the wall of fog extending in a straight line as far as I can see in either direction. I try my best to run faster, but I can't. The after effects of hitting the force field are affecting me now, and they have been substantial. I am much, much slower, with the occasional tangle of vines and undergrowth tripping me at every step.

I can hear someone motioning to my direction now, and as I look up I see Katniss running back to me. "Come on, Peeta!" She urges. I try hard, really hard to move my limbs, but it rejects every movement I make.

"Go on Katniss! Go! What the _hell _are you waiting for?" I shout. But she doesn't flinch; instead she locks her fingers tightly into mine.

"No. We go together." She's says firmly, staring at me now. "Come on, watch my feet. Just try to step where I step." I nod in approval.

It helps. We seem to move a little faster, but not enough, never enough to afford a minute of rest as the mist continues to close its distance and lap at our heels. Little drops of mist prick us in every part. They burn, but not like fire. Our jumpsuits provide no help at all. _Thanks a lot._

Finnick, who was the first to run off, stops when he realizes we're having problems. He shouts bits of encouragement, trying to move us along, and the sound of his voice acts as a guide. It only helps a little.

My artificial leg catches in a knot of creepers and I fall flat, face first. My face feels a little funny now, and as Katniss helps me up I sense the left side of my face sagging. It's as if every muscle in it has died. It feels heavy and it droops, almost concealing my eye. I'm panicking now, but I can't let my fear show. Not with this face.

"Peeta—"Katniss starts, but the spasms are quickly running up her arm.

"Go on, boy! Go run! I'll be right behind you!" A male voice shouts from behind me, yanking me forward. I whip around to see Beetee helping me up. _How did he get here so fast?_ "Go on! Don't just stand there!" His arms are twitching uncontrollably now.

I try to stand up, but every inch of my fiber is rejecting my act. Beetee is still pushing me forward, and Katniss is right in front of me. I look back to see the wall of fog closing in on us again, threatening to take Beetee as its victim. I run now, as fast as my wooden limbs can manage, as does Katniss. Beetee follows, but falls shortly after.

I quickly motion to him, help him up, but he only says, "Go, boy! It's no use."

"But we promised—"

"Promises are meant to be broken, Peeta." He says softly. "Now go on, protect her! That was our plan, wasn't it?" He continues, his voice is shaking now.

I take his hand and grip it hard. Really hard. He nods. "Thank you" is all that I could say, and I run back to Katniss. _Thank you so much, Beetee._

The canon sounds shortly after, signaling Beetee's death. I let myself fall into a pile of wet moss, trying to heal my sagged face, not caring about the wall of fog hurtling its way to us. _Kill me now._ The moss is somewhat effective, though, as my face slightly forms back to its normal state. I look into the view in front of me, and I can see the fog taking on a pearly white quality. I'm confused. I look over at Katniss now, also staring at the fog, her expression the same as mine: _what's going on? _The fog seems to be getting thicker, as if it is being pressed against a glass window and is being forced to condense.

I ignore whatever it is that's happening in front of me, and I focus on the group of human bodies sprawled across the ground. _One, two, three...wait, where's Wiress? Oh. There she is. Four. And then there's me. Five._ There are only five of us remaining; a thriving group of six now cut down by one, and there are four more deaths to go—including mine—in our alliance, at least. I don't know how many of us there are left, but I sincerely hope the five of us are not the only ones. I'm tired, too tired to think about anything right now. The human feelings will come soon enough, but now our minds and bodies are still preoccupied, still invaded by the poison.

"It stopped," Katniss blurts out. I turn my head to the site of the fog. It begins to rise upward as if being vacuumed into the sky. Katniss and I watch until it has all been sucked away and not the slightest wisp remains.

I look upward only to see two creatures hanging upside down on the oak tree. They have orange fur, and are about half the size of a full grown man. "Mon-hees," I point up. Katniss looks up as well. For a while, we quietly observe one another, humans and monkeys. Then I struggle to my knees and carefully crawl down the slope. The others are awake and follow suit, crawling as well, since walking now seems as remarkable a feat as flying; we crawl until the vines turn into a narrow strip of sandy beach and the warm water that surrounds the Cornucopia splashes on our faces.

Katniss jerks back as if she's been singed by fire. After a few minutes, however, she carefully crawls into the beach. She places her right hand into the water, and I could see her face form into an unpleasant expression. It must sting a lot. I stare at her submerged hand now, as a milky substance is seeping out of the wounds on her skin. After a while she unbuckles her belt and strips off her jumpsuit. I watch her as she soaks the poison out of her wounds, little by little. I can see her relax a bit after every dip, so I decide to do the same as well.

It stings so much. And it's torturous at first, yes, but it actually leaches the poison off the wound. I mimic Katniss' actions, unbuckling my belt and taking off my jumpsuit, and I dip myself-but not my face-fully into the water. It hurts a lot, but I manage to pull through it.

The others are conscious now, and they crawl into the water as well. Moans of anguish fill the beach at first, but are soon replaced by sighs of relief.

I wait for them to get out of the water as I try to scoop up shaky handfuls and splash them into my face. I am not exaggerating when I tell you that it feels like thousands of tracker jackers are stinging my face. I cry out in pain, but Katniss claps her hand over my mouth just in time to muffle my scream. It's working now, I feel my face return to normal, my eyelid opens, and the grimace slowly leaves my mouth.

We sit in silence by the beach as we wait for another canon boom. Nothing. I volunteer to go out into the woods to look for some berries. Katniss nods. _Well that wasn't so hard, was it?_

I walk silently through the woods, remembering how nightlocks look like. _No nightlocks, Peeta. Steer clear of the nightlocks. _I stumble upon a bush full of red cherries. _These don't look bad. _I smell them, and take as many cherries as I can. I walk back to the beach as carefully as possible. I just about reach the spot where they are seated, when Katniss talks to me.

"Peeta," she says calmly. "I need your help with something."

The tone of her voice is odd, but I answer her otherwise. "Okay, I'm coming."

"Okay, move toward us quietly, will you?" She says in a measured tone.

I begin to move through the woods as discreetly as possible, and then I catch sight of the Mon-hees above me. My eyes only dart up for a second, but it's as if I've triggered a bomb. The monkeys explode into a shrieking mass of orange fur and move in on me.

I act on instinct now as I drop the cherries and pull out the hunting knife I got from Chaff's resource pack. I slash away every monkey that comes toward me, stabbing them repeatedly in the back until no sound comes from their mouths. Their screams are deafening, and I try to tune them out by covering my left ear. It's no use. Katniss touches my hand as she motions toward a small circle formed in the middle. I don't hesitate as I position myself in it, a few yards away from Katniss.

"Peeta!" Katniss shouts. "Your arrows!"

My arrows. I look at Katniss and my heart sinks as I see her draw back the last arrow from her sheath. I'm sliding off my sheath now, ready to give it to Katniss, when a monkey lunges out of a tree to attack me. I try to pull out my knife but my arm is tangled unto the sling of my resource pack. Katniss tries to throw her knife towards the mutt but it somersaults, easily evading the blade, focusing entirely on its trajectory. _Me._

I'm still struggling to pull my knife out when, out of nowhere, Johanna jumps in front of me. She shoves me out of the way as she throws up her arms as if to embrace the monkey, and I could only watch in disbelief as the mutt sinks its fangs into her chest. She lets out a high-pitched scream.

I drop the sheath and bury my knife into the monkey's back, stabbing it again and again until it releases its jaw on Johanna's chest. I kick the mutt away, bracing for more.

"Come on, then! Come on!" I shout, panting with rage. "Come on! Get at me!"

But something has happened to the monkeys. They are backing up now, withdrawing, fading into the woods, as if some unheard voice calls them away. A gamemaker's voice.

"Get her," Katniss says. "We'll cover you."

I gently lift Johanna up and carry her the last few yards to the beach while Finnick and Katniss keep their weapons at the ready. Wiress is behind me, too, holding on to her wire as if her life depended on it. I lay Johanna in the sand. Katniss cuts away the material over her chest, revealing the four puncture wounds. They are deep. I wince at the sight, but Katniss grips my hand. Blood slowly trickles from them, making them look far less deadly than they are. _The real damage is inside, Peeta_, Katniss says. _The mutt might've ruptured her lungs, maybe even her heart. _I nod weakly; trying to keep the tears welled up in my eyes from falling. That should've been me! I should've been the one attacked by the monkey! I can't help it now, I break down beside Johanna as I hand her something I got from the woods.

Johanna looks at me as if asking, _what are these?_

"They're pine needles," I say through soft sobs. "I got it from the woods when I was walking around and figured you might like it. Go on, smell it."

She sniffs, and then tears trickle down her face. "Smells like home," she says weakly. Her breathing is labored now.

"You'll be home soon, don't worry."

She lifts up a trembling hand and slightly caresses my face. "Take care." Her voice is barely a whisper.

"I will. Thank you. So much." I say.

For a moment, Johanna's face lights up in a grin and she makes a small squeaking sound. Then her blood-dappled hand falls back onto her chest, she gives one last huff of air, and the canon fires. The grip on Katniss' hand releases.

I gently carry her out into the water and watch as Johanna's body floats out toward the Cornucopia for a while. Then the hovercraft appears and a four-pronged claw drops, encases her, carries her into the night sky, and she's gone.

I slump back down next to Katniss, who seems to be bewildered by the sight of the huge contraption that carried Johanna's body upward. Meanwhile, I drop my head down in pain and grief, still not believing that Johanna Mason jumped in front of a deadly beast to save me.

Finnick and Wiress come back, their fists full of Katniss' arrows still wet with monkey blood. They drop them beside Katniss on the sand. "Thought you might want these," Finnick says.

"Thanks," Katniss says. She stands up and makes her way to the water to wash off the blood from her arrows. As she goes, something weird is happening. The vines are shifting. Finnick elbows me and I look up to see that the monkeys' bodies have gone. By the time she returns to the woods to gather some moss to dry them, all the monkeys' bodies have vanished. "Where did they go?" She asks no one in particular, sitting down beside me.

"We don't know exactly. The vines shifted and they were gone," Finnick says.

"Oh." She mutters.

We stare at the view of the woods, numb and exhausted. There are only four of us now: Katniss, Finnick, Wiress, me. Two down, three more to go. The grief is starting to overcome me as I sit down in quiet and try to remember everything that happened today. The poison fog and the mutts. Two tragic deaths in one day. _Unbelievable._

I observe my hands and feet and notice that they've stopped hurting and begun to itch. Intensely. I can't help it, so I scratch random parts of my body roughly. Even my face is itching now, so I scratch it as well. I see Finnick and Wiress doing the same thing.

"Don't scratch," Katniss orders. "You'll only bring infection." She looks at the beach. "Think it's safe to go try for the water again?"

We don't hesitate as we run our way to the water like little kids, splashing, taking in the warm feel.

"We should scoop up some water. For us to drink. We don't have much left." Katniss says. "We need iodine. You have a flask, don't you Peeta?"

I nod. "Yeah."

"Can you go get them?"

I scowl as I run back quickly to the rock where my resource pack is. I fumble into it and find a small flask. The iodine. I put it in my pocket, close my pack and rush to the water, eager to lessen the itch that is threatening to overwhelm me again.

"Here you go," I toss the flask to Katniss and she catches it.

"Thanks."

"No worries."

She opens the flask and pours little droplets evenly into our now full water bottles. "We have to wait for half an hour, let the iodine work its magic," she says.

"Okay." I say.

After about an hour in the water, we get out, take our water bottles and the flask of iodine and decide to eat. It's still night, though dawn can't be too many hours away. Until the gamemakers want it to be. Katniss starts a small fire, and we roast 4 pieces of groosling leg, one for each person. We all finish eating fairly quickly, our stomachs now satisfied; but only for the night.

"Why don't you two get some rest? I'll watch for a while," Katniss prompts.

"No, Katniss, I'd rather," Finnick volunteers.

Wiress is now getting comfortable beside me, stretching and yawning. She whispers something, _tick tock_. She does it until she drifts off to sleep. It somehow made me feel sleepy too.

"All right, Finnick, thanks," Katniss says as she lies down beside me. I smile at her and yawn. After a few minutes, I drift off to sleep.

**Katniss' POV**

It is around midmorning when I wake up. Peeta's still out beside me, snoring softly. He must be too tired. Above us, leaves suspended on branches shelter us from the sunlight. I sit up and see that Finnick has kept himself busy while on watch. Wiress wakes up now, too, smiling brightly at us. "Good morning, Wiress," I say. She just waves her hands.

"Those are nice," I say to Finnick, pointing to the three woven bowls sitting beside him. Two are filled with fresh water, while the other a mess of shellfish.

"Thanks. Good morning to the both of you." He beams, looking at me and Wiress. "Sleep well?" He asks. Wiress nods.

"Yeah. No nightmares tonight. I forgot how a good night's sleep actually felt like." I smile.

"That's good," Finnick says, cracking open several shellfish and hands some to me and Wiress. "Here, take it. They're better fresh."

My stomach growls at the smell of food and I don't hesitate to take the shellfish from Finnick's hands. He laughs. Something stops me, though. My fingernails are caked with blood. I've been scratching my skin raw in sleep.

"You know, you'll bring on an infection if you scratch your wounds," Finnick jokes.

"Yeah, so I've heard, too," I say. I stomp my way to the saltwater and wash off the blood. Fed up, I turn my face upward, and snap, "Hey, Haymitch, if you're not too drunk, we could use a little something for our skin."

I laugh at how quickly the parachute drops by the beach. I get off the water and grab the tube with my now clean hands. "About time," I say and face upward, "Thanks."

"It's like you're decomposing," says Finnick as I squeeze a blob of medicine onto my palm and begin to massage it into my leg. A sound of pleasure slips out of my mouth as the stuff expunges my itching. As I start on the second leg I toss the tube to him, who eyes me doubtfully.

"Poor Finn. Is this the first time you haven't looked pretty?" I tease.

"It must be. The sensation's completely new. How have you managed it all these years?" he asks.

"Just avoid mirrors, you'll forget about it," I say.

We slather ourselves down, even taking turns rubbing the ointment into each other's backs where the undershirts don't protect our skin.

Wiress plunks herself down beside Finnick and asks him if he could rub some of the ointment on her back, he obliges.

"I'm going to wake Peeta," I say.

"No wait," says Finnick. "Let's do it together. Put our faces right in front of his."

I smile at the suggestion and agree. There's so little opportunity for fun left in my life after all, so why not do it? We position ourselves on either side of Peeta, lean over until our faces are inches from his nose, and give him a shake. "Peeta. Peeta, wake up." I say in a soft, singsong voice.

He wakes up in an instant and then jumps like we've stabbed him. "Aaa!"

Finnick and I fall back in the sand, laughing our heads off. Every time we try to stop, we look at Peeta's shocked expression and it makes us laugh even harder. Even Wiress is laughing with us now.

"That's not funny!" Peeta frowns, but joins in on the laughter afterwards.

By the time we calm ourselves down, I'm thinking that Finnick Odair is all right. Not so bad at all, really. Just as I've come to this conclusion, a parachute lands next to us with a fresh loaf of bread. Remembering from last year how Haymitch's gifts are often mixed with messages, I make a mental note to myself: _Be friends with Finnick Odair. You'll get food._

Finnick turns the bread over in his hands, examining the crust. A bit too possessively. It's not necessary. "This will go well with the shellfish," he says.

While I help Peeta coat his skin with the ointment, Finnick meticulously cleans the meat from the shellfish. We gather round and eat the delicious sweet flesh with the salty bread from District Four.

We all look hideous—the ointment seems to be causing the scabs to peel—but I'm glad for the medicine. Not just because it gives relief from the itching, but also it acts as protection from the blistering heat. I estimate it must be going on ten o'clock by the sun's position. We're going in on the two and a half-week mark now. Seventeen of us are dead. Seven alive. Somewhere in the arena, three are in hiding. Must be the careers.

A canon fires. Peeta jumps at the sound. We see the hovercraft appear over the area where the mutts were and grab a body from the trees. _Eighteen_. Six left.

_Let the Third Quarter Quell begin then, _I think. _Let them begin for real._

**Peeta's POV**

The sun has set now, and we all huddle ourselves by the small fire I managed to make. We're hungry, so I take out the remaining cherries I found in my pocket. I give it to them.

"Tick, tock," I hear beside me. I turn and see Wiress has crawled over. Her eyes are focused on the woods.

"What is it, Wire?" I ask.

"Tick, tock," she says, still looking intently at the woods.

"What?" I say.

"Tick, tock," she says impatiently now.

I call Katniss. "I have no idea what she's saying."

"It's okay, I'll take care of her," she says. "Go to sleep."

"Thank you," I say as I lay down to rest.

She guides Wiress in front of her and gets her to lie down, stroking her arm to soothe her. She drifts off, stirring restlessly, occasionally sighing out her phrase. "Tick, tock."

"Tick, tock," Katniss says softly. "It's time for bed. Tick, tock. Go to sleep."

**Katniss' POV**

The sun is directly over us now. _It must be noon, _I think absently. Not that it matters, anyway. I look over to my right, across the water, and I see an enormous flash as a lightning bolt hits a tree and an electrical storm begins. Someone must have moved into its range, triggering the attack. I sit for a while watching the lightning, keeping Wiress calm, dwindled into a sort of peacefulness by the splashing of the water.

"Tick, tock," Wiress says, emerging to consciousness for a moment and then going back under.

I slowly rise up and survey the arena. The lightning there. In the next pie wedge over came the blood rain. We would have been in the third section, right next to that, when the fog appeared. And as soon as it was sucked away, the monkeys begin to gather in the fourth. Tick, tock. My head snaps to the other side. A couple of hours ago, at around ten, that wave came out of the second section to the left of where the lightning strikes now. At noon. At midnight. At noon.

"Tick, tock," Wiress says in her sleep. As the lightning stops and the blood rain begin just to the right of it, her words suddenly make sense.

"Oh," I whisper to myself. "Tick, tock." My eyes survey the full circle of the arena and know she's right. "Tick, tock. This is a clock."

**Peeta's POV**

I am at the meadow once again. I see Rue and Foxface playing with Champ, our family dog. Cato is shadow boxing while Clove is practicing her knife-throwing skills. The girl tribute from District One, Glimmer, I think her name is, is practicing her archery skills. Her district partner, Marvel, is picking blueberries at a nearby bush. Thresh is tending to the corn field near the lake. All of the other tributes are having a picnic under the tree just to the right of me. They all look so happy, so at peace, I feel a pang of jealousy hitting me. I see someone else, too. His back is facing me. He is not clad with tribute clothes but with a plain black tee-shirt and cargo pants. His physique is familiar, and when he faces me, his gold eyeliner is prominent. _Cinna._

My heart sinks. _How did he die?_

"Peeta," he says, holding out his hand, greeting me. I walk towards him, still nervous, ready to shake his hand, when his voice stops me. "Peeta," he says again, this time his tone is louder, more feminine, as if he's shouting at me.

"Peeta!" Katniss' voice wakes me up in an instant. She's still shaking me when I flutter my eyelids open. "Get up! Get up—we have to move!"

"I'm up," I say. "I'm up!"

Finnick wakes up now, too, collecting our few important possessions. I help him. Katniss wakes Wiress. She rouses with a panicked "tick, tock!"

"Yes, tick, tock, the arena's a clock. It's a clock, Wiress, you were right," Katniss says. "You were right."

Relief floods Wiress' face. "Midnight," she says afterwards.

"It starts at midnight," Katniss confirms.

I'm confused. What starts at midnight?

"Come on, Peeta, let's go!" Katniss exclaims. I follow her lead. Finnick is behind us.

I catch up to Katniss who is looking around for probable hazard. She jumps when I touch her shoulder. "What?" she asks.

"What starts at midnight?" I say.

"I'll explain later, for now we have to keep moving." She says. "We don't have much time."

I oblige as I follow her lead.

We walk down the nearest sand strip, approaching the Cornucopia with care, just in case the careers are hidden there. I doubt it, because we've been on the beach for too long and there's been no sign of them. The area's abandoned, as I expected. Only the big golden horn and some weapons remain.

We all sit down, exhaustion coming in from every corner of our being. I chug down the remaining contents of my water bottle, hoping to feel better, but it only did so little. I grab the flask of iodine from my resource pack and wade into the water, filling up my bottle.

I walk back to my allies now, only three remaining. I sit beside Katniss and ask her about what would happen during midnight. She keeps silent for a few minutes, and sighs. She begins to explain about the arena being made into a huge clock, and for every hour, there is an apparent danger. At midnight: the lightning storm, the next hour: blood rain, at three: the poison fog, at four: the monkeys. She goes on and on about it, and elaborates how the gamemakers specially designed this arena for us, how it is much, much different than the past ones.

"Yeah, you're right," Finnick says. We turn to face him; apparently he was listening to our conversation. "This is no ordinary arena," he continues.

Suddenly Wiress stands up straight and points to the woods. "Two," she says.

"Yes, look, Wiress is right. It's two o'clock and the fog has started." Katniss says.

"Like clockwork," I say. "You were very smart to figure that out, Wiress."

Wiress smiles and goes back to singing and dunking her coil.

"Oh, she's more than smart," says Katniss. "She's intuitive." We turn to face her. "She can sense things before anyone else. I realized it when she figured how the arena was designed."

"Like a canary in our coal mines," I mutter.

"Yes, like a canary in our coal mines," Katniss agrees.

"What's that?" Finnick asks her.

"It's a bird that we take down into the mines that warn us if there's bad air," Katniss says.

"What's it do, die?"

"It stops singing first. That's when you should get out. But if the air's too bad, it dies, yes. And so do you." Katniss stops. Our conversation falters.

We make our way to the Cornucopia and look at the picked-over pile of weapons that remain. I plunk myself down by the mouth of the Cornucopia and—with my knife and a large, smooth leaf I brought from the woods—draw a map of the arena. Katniss looks over my shoulder and realizes what I'm doing, so she sits beside me. In the center is the Cornucopia on its circle of sand, with twelve strips branching out from it. I draw it so it looks like a pie sliced into twelve equal wedges. There's another circle representing the waterline and a slightly larger one indicating the edge of the jungle. "Look how the Cornucopia's positioned," I say.

She examines the Cornucopia and realizes it at once, "The tail points toward twelve o'clock," she says.

"Right, so this is the top of our clock," I say, and quickly scratch the numbers one through twelve around the clock face. "Twelve to one is the lightning zone." I write _lightning _in tiny print in the corresponding wedge, and then work clockwise adding _blood, fog, _and _monkeys _in the following sections.

"And ten to eleven is the wave," says Katniss. Finnick joins us at this point, armed to the teeth with tridents and knives.

"I'm going to mark the ones where we know the gamemakers' weapon follows us out past the jungle, so we'll stay clear of those," I say, drawing diagonal lines on the fog and wave beaches. Then I sit back. "Well, it's a lot more than we knew this morning, anyway."

They nod in agreement, and that's when we notice it. The silence. Our canary has stopped singing.

**Katniss' POV**

I don't wait. I load an arrow as I turn around and see Gloss, still dripping wet, let Wiress slide to the ground. Her throat is slit open in a bright red line. My arrow disappears into his right temple, and in the instant it takes to reload, Peeta has buried a hunting knife into Cashmere's chest. Finnick knocks away a spear Brutus throws at Peeta and takes Enobaria's knife in his thigh. He yelps in pain, but he swiftly ducks behind the Cornucopia. Peeta and I follow suit. If there wasn't a Cornucopia to duck behind, they'd be dead, both of the tributes from District Two. _Boom! Boom! Boom! _The canon confirms that there's no way to help Wiress, to finish off Gloss and Cashmere. The three of us circle the horn, starting to chase Brutus and Enobaria, who are sprinting down a sand strip toward the woods.

Thinking it is safe, we sit down by the mouth of the Cornucopia.

"Are you okay?" I ask Finnick, he nods.

"Let me see that," I tell him, referring to the part where he's been stabbed by Enobaria's knife. He shows me the wound. I wince.

"It's bad, huh?" He says as I examine his leg.

"It's going to be fine. I'm going to take out the knife," I say. "It's going to hurt a lot, though," I warn him.

"Go on, do whatever. After all, you're the doctor. It's in your blood." He says.

_That's a joke_, I think. But I don't say it out loud, since Finnick has had enough to deal with already.

"Okay on the count of three," I say. "One, two—"

"Wait!" Finnick shouts. "Wait, do you have anything I can bite to? Like a—a cloth or whatever?"

"Here," Peeta says, unzipping his jumpsuit. "Take this," he gives it to him.

"Thanks."

"No worries."

"Are you ready?" I ask him. He bites into Peeta's jumpsuit and nods. "On the count of three; one, two..." I pause.

"What?" Finnick asks. _I can't do this, _I think. _I'm not like my mother or Prim. Healing isn't in my blood, hunting is. I have my father's agility, not my mother's tenderness. I'm a hunter. Not a healer. _Thoughts of District Twelve, my family, and Gale rush through my mind. I try to keep them away, but it keeps on coming back. So I give up.

"Can you do it, Peeta?" I ask him. He looks surprised, but he nods.

I walk away from them. I find a spot near the beach, close enough to run back to them in case something bad happens again. I stare out into the arena and drop my head in deep thinking. _I want to go home._

**Peeta's POV**

"Okay Finn, this is going to hurt a lot, are you ready?" I ask him, he nods. "Alright on the count of three: one, two, and three!" I yank out the knife from Finnick's thigh. He screams in agony as I do so. I look at the wound, and almost pass out at the sight.

"You okay there, Peeta?" He asks as he sees my pale face. I only smile. "Here, wrap this around the wound so you won't see it anymore," he chuckles as he hands me my jumpsuit. I pour a little bit of water over the wound and wrap it around his leg. "That's much better," he says. "Thanks, man. You're not a very bad healer yourself." He says, slapping my back.

"Thanks," I say.

Suddenly the ground shakes beneath my feet and I'm flung on my side in the sand. The circle of land that surrounds the Cornucopia starts spinning really fast and I can see the woods going by in a blur. I feel the centrifugal force pulling me toward the water and dig my hands and feet into the sand, trying to hold on to the unstable ground. Between the flying sand and the dizziness, I squeeze my eyes shut. There is literally nothing I can do but hold on until we slam to a stop.

Queasy, I sit up slowly and find my allies in the same condition. Katniss and Finnick have hung on. I walk towards them, almost drunkenly. The three dead bodies have been tossed out into the seawater. "Are you guys okay?" I ask. They nod.

"We should get out of here," Finnick suggests. "Walk towards the woods. We're safer there, I think."

"Okay," Katniss agrees.

We all walk slowly into the woods, weapons at the ready. After a few minutes, though, I receive a sudden, unexpected call from nature. _No, not now, _I think. I continue to walk, but my bladder feels like it's about to burst. "Wait a minute," I say as I run to the nearest bush and do my business. Finnick and Katniss laugh at my predicament. _Yeah, very funny._

**Katniss' POV**

Peeta's sudden call from nature might have been the funniest thing that's happened in the arena so far. Well this, and the time we woke him up with our faces inches from his. "Come on, Peeta, hurry up!" I say. Finnick chortles.

"Wait a sec!" Peeta shouts from the bush.

"I'm going to count to thirty, and when you're still not done by that time, we're leaving you," Finnick jokes. I hear Peeta grunt in frustration from the bush and it only makes us laugh even harder.

"One, two, three, four—"I stop when I feel a slight vibration beneath my feet. I hold Finnick's hand. He gets the hint. Suddenly a thin golden wire drops down on us, bunching in tangled loops and curls around our wrists. Then the severed end snaps up our feet.

Finnick and I look at each other,—as it only takes a second to register this brisk turn of events—but neither of us has to say it. Someone not far above us has cut the wire, and they will be on us at any moment.

My hand frees itself from the wire and has just closed on the feathers of an arrow when the metal cylinder smashes into the side of my head. My vision blurs in and out of focus as I strain to make the two moons floating in the sky back into one. It's hard to breathe, and I realize Finnick is carrying me up, running me behind a big rock.

"Stay here, and stay down!" He says. I nod faintly, too perplexed to say anything.

After a while, I pass out.

**Peeta's POV **

I have just finished doing my business when I see Katniss lying down unconscious behind a rock to my left. I run to her, shaking her until she comes to. "Katniss!" I shout. "Katniss, wake up!" I slap her face, almost too heavily, and she snaps awake.

"Ouch," she says, holding her red face. "That hurt a lot."

I sigh in relief. "I'm sorry, I just thought you were—"I stop. I just can't say it. "You were unconscious!" There, that's a softer way to say it.

"Well, you thought wrong." She smiles. I smile back at her.

"Peeta," Finnick calls out. "I could use a little help here," he says.

I stand up; ready to help Finnick when Katniss grips my wrist.

"Careful," she says weakly, still unsettled.

"You bet," I kiss the back of her hand, and she lets go.

I take out my knife and run to where Finnick is now. He is wrestling with Enobaria, who is holding a knife near Finnick's throat. I meticulously throw my knife at her, hoping that she didn't see me. I was wrong. A second after I threw my knife towards her, she slits Finnick's throat open. "No!" I shout. She smiles at my anguish, but not for long because Katniss shoots her straight to the heart.

"Brutus!" She squeaks, as if he could help her in her state.

"Enobaria!" Brutus shouts back, but it's too late, the canon sounds. _Boom! Boom! _One for Finnick: our dear friend, our brother. One for Enobaria: his killer.

"Katniss, go hide behind the rock. Go. Now!" I say, but Katniss doesn't flinch.

"No, I'm staying here, I can't let you fight him alone." She counters.

"Katniss, don't be stubborn. You're hurt, for crying out loud! Go hide behind the rock. Come on!"

"No, I won't!" She shouts.

"Shh!" I hush her, putting my finger to her mouth.

I hear footsteps coming. Katniss doesn't seem to hear it, but I do. He's running towards us now, and that's when she hears it. She loads her bow with an arrow, ready to attack, but her hand is stuck on the sheath's sling. _Damn it! _She says. He smiles mischievously, knowing that he could easily kill her. _Not in my watch, _I think.

He throws his spear a second later, and I don't think twice as I fling myself in front of Katniss, taking in the spear's wrath. It hurts. It hurts so much. I could feel blood seeping out from my back now. Thick, warm blood.

"No!" Katniss shouts. For a moment I feel a pang of guilt rushing through me, thinking that I shouldn't leave Katniss here alone. That it's selfish for me to do such a thing. But a shiny memory makes its way to my brain.

_Let her win, let her go home. _My dying wish.

_I just hope she shoots him right in the chest. _My last thought.

I black out and drop face down to the ground.

**Katniss' POV**

Brutus drops down to his knees as I shoot him squarely in the chest. Blood drips from his mouth as the arrow slowly cuts off his circulation. After a few seconds, the canon booms.

I run towards Peeta now, lying face down, with a spear sticking out of his back. "Peeta?" I say. He groans. "I'm gonna take the spear off, okay?" I say, my voice is breaking. He nods slightly. "Okay, on the count of three: one, two..." I pause again. _Damn it, Katniss! Do it! Don't be a coward! Be a healer! _I sigh and start counting all over again. "One, two...three!" I take out the spear from Peeta's back and he screams in pain, blood dripping from the wound. I unzip my jumpsuit and wrap it around his body quickly, but carefully. I turn him cautiously, lying him on my lap, and hold his hand, gripping real hard. He stares at me and I think: _Those blue eyes would probably never stare at me again._

"Katniss," he says.

"Shh, don't talk," I say, crying now.

"Katniss," he says again.

"No, Peeta! I'm not gonna leave you!" I burst out.

He reaches for my face. His warm, soft hands caressing my cheeks. I hold them tightly.

"I'm sorry." He pauses.

"It's okay," I say, rubbing his forehead.

"I love you," he says, his voice barely a whisper now. I start to sob uncontrollably. It is dawning on me now that this boy is going to die on me sometime soon.

"I love you, too," I manage to say through loud sobs.

He lights up in a small grin, happy that I told him how I feel. How I _really_ feel. He reaches out for something inside his shirt. He pulls it out weakly. His token. He gives it to me, and I have to, for a scary moment, let go of his hand to take the golden locket. "That's yours, now."

I nod weakly. "Thank you."

He smiles weakly. "Can you sing?" He asks.

Sing. I am jolted back to another time, to another wound, another pair of hands clutching mine. Sing. My throat is hoarse from fatigue and tears. But if this is Peeta's last request, I have to at least try. Sing. One last time. Sing. For my dandelion in the spring.

I give a small cough, swallow hard, and begin:

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_ A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_ Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_ And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_ Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_ Here the daisies guard you from ever harm_

_ Here you dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_ Here is the place where I love you._

I choke on the last three words, unable to control my emotions. Peeta's eyes have fluttered shut. His chest moves but only slightly. My throat releases the tears and they slide down my cheeks. But I have to finish the song for him.

_Dee_p _in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

_ Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_ And when again it's morning, they'll wash away_

_ Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_ Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

The final lines are barely audible.

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_ Here is the place where I love you._

Peeta's breathing is shallow now. I shake him lightly, afraid that he is gone for good. He flutters his eyelids open, but only a little so I can still see his blue eyes. "Look, even the birds fell silent to listen to your song." He says. Then, almost eerily, the mockingjays take up my song.

Peeta closes his eyes and listens to them. He smiles as the mockingjays mimic my song. "Peeta," I say softly. His eyelids slightly flutter open, his breathing labored. I grip his hand harder now.

"Stay with me?" I say; my voice breaking with emotion.

He smiles as he huffs one last breath of air and whispers, "Always."

The grip on my hand loosens. And for a moment, I sit there, watching my tears drip down on his face, a small smile curled up on the corner of his lips. He looks so peaceful, and for some time I think that he could really be only asleep, that he'll wake up soon and we'll go back home to District Twelve. Together. As victors once again. But this dream is shattered by the canon boom. Peeta's canon boom. I lean forward and press my lips against his forehead, and then his lips, and then rest my head on his chest—where I desperately listen for a strong and steady heartbeat. But instead I hear silence.

Claudius Templesmith's voice is booming in the arena now, but I don't listen. Instead I think about the people I lost in this twisted, sadistic Games. They were all my friends, even though they tried to kill me. I did not and still do not consider them as my enemies. They had family and friends back at their home districts. They were good people.

_Specially Peeta, _I think.I tear up at the thought.

We were only placed here by the real enemy: the Capitol.

Claudius' voice is still booming around the arena, but I still tune him out. There are a lot of things running through my mind, but not one of them is of being a victor.

_I lost the boy with the bread._

With that thought, I break down again; clutching the golden locket Peeta gave me: his token.

His last gift to me. My last memory of him.

My dandelion in the spring is gone: the bright yellow that means rebirth instead of destruction. My last flicker of hope. My best friend. Peeta Mellark.

_I just lost the boy with the bread._

And I can't do anything to bring him back.


End file.
